


Contrast

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Experiment, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/


End file.
